


you're a thousand miles away

by Wiveryn



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Nightmare is here, Pandora's Vault Prison, Sad Ending, Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), everyone needs a hug tbh, he is very alone, kind of an oof for Technoblade, technoblade is sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiveryn/pseuds/Wiveryn
Summary: I felt like writing angst so here's most of sbi dying/leaving and Techno being alone and only Sam and Niki noticing
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Sam | Awesamdude, Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, Sam | Awesamdude & Technoblade, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	you're a thousand miles away

**Author's Note:**

> so uh i wrote this very quickly and did not proofread, I have not written anything in years so chill, also i have never posted anything on ao3 before so chill. 
> 
> yup, poorly written angst. techno is just very alone.

Techno’s retirement was going- well, not smoothly, but recently, it had calmed down and he was enjoying himself. The voices had calmed, and his head was, for the most part, clear. 

It had been just under a year since Dream had been locked away; Techno had made up with Tommy, and visited Snowchester a couple times a month. There was peace, but Techno still didn’t trust the majority of the other people on the server. However, he had actually gotten closer to some of them, like Niki. Whenever he stopped by, he would help Niki in her bakery. She and a lot of the others were quite surprised when he was able to cook and bake. 

Tubbo was a common site around the bakery. It was warm and comfy, and a nice place to stop by in the chilly weather. Techno brought Tubbo flowers for his bees sometimes, the rarer ones that he had found in the forests close to his house. They, too, had made up, and Techno helped Tubbo with his scars. 

He honestly helped a lot of his friends with their scars and the trauma of their experiences, especially the kids. He had a lot of experience with those things, after all. 

After Tommy and Tubbo had been reunited and were living peacefully, Phil had started to fade away. Bit by bit, they saw less and less of him, until there were just a few feathers sprinkled in a clearing in the forest, the air filled with shimmers that drifted slowly into the sky. Phil was a nature spirit, and maybe they would see him again, in a long time, when the ground itself was crying in distress, but for now, he was… resting. The server mourned, but understood. 

Techno wasn’t seen for a while, after that. He and Phil were close friends, along with Tommy and Wilbur. With Ghostbur faded as well, Techno rarely had anyone coming to his quiet home in the North. He was fine with it. He was often alone. It was fine. 

Then one day, he visited Snowchester to the news that Tubbo was gone. He, too, was a nature spirit, and he had been called back into the ground to help the wild. Tommy was distraught, but the people around him supported him and he kept his head up. After a while, he continued on. You could find him in the forest, talking to the trees and flowers, especially the little purple flowers that Tubbo liked.

Sam took care of Dream in prison; Nightmare still resided inside Dream’s head, and Sam made sure that although Dream was comfortable, he couldn’t escape. Techno missed him. Very few people were aware of it, but Techno and Dream became very close after the duels and battles that they had shared. They were good friends, having naturally understood each other. Techno missed that close companionship that Dream and Phil had brought. Nightmare had separated the server, and sometimes Techno wondered what the server might have turned out like if not for it. 

Techno visited Dream in prison. He brought food from the bakery sometimes, or other gifts that Sam had cleared. Sam got to know Techno quite well through these visits. He and Niki were therefore the first to notice when, after Tubbo had left, the bags under Techno’s eyes gradually darkened, and how he walked a bit slower, and how his steps wavered a bit if you looked hard enough. 

Whenever Techno returned to his house in the Arctic, Niki always sent him with a big basket, filled with food, just to make sure that he had enough to eat.

Sam had assumed a role in the lives of the younger people on the server. He spent a lot of time with Tommy, Ranboo, and Purpled, and Tubbo, before Tubbo left. Sam was almost a parental figure, or a big brother, and they stayed at his house a lot. Sam talked with Techno sometimes, about them, and it gradually struck him how long Techno had been alone. 

The people in his family had dropped away, and of course, Tommy was still here, but Tommy had his other family too, his friends and the people that he had grown close to. Techno was trusted now, but not many people were willing to get close to him, due to his appearance. His status as a hybrid had nothing to do with it, as a majority of the server was hybrids, but he still wore his skull mask. 

Sam was worried about Techno. He lived alone in the Arctic, and Tommy was the only one who had been close to him that was still there. Sam was sure that Techno didn’t eat enough, or sleep. 

Then, one day, Tommy went to visit Nightmare. 

He was locked in, due to a security issue. 

Dream was completely pushed out of control of his mind, and forced to watch from inside his own head as Nightmare killed Tommy, and as Tommy pushed Nightmare off of the ledge of his cell into the awaiting lava with his last breath. 

Sam was too late. 

Dream, as the admin, brought himself back and locked himself back up. He didn’t let anyone else visit him. 

Sam told Niki what had happened, and she covered her mouth with her hand.

“Oh…” Sam could see her eyes tearing up, and her face threatened to collapse into sobs. 

Then she moved her hand, and she looked him in the eyes, which were tearing up as well. He had been too late. 

“What do we tell Techno?”

Sam froze. He hadn’t about that. But, far away, Techno already knew. Dream sent his consciousness flying away from the prison and across fields and forests until it reached the frozen tundra, and he told Techno what happened. 

Niki messaged Techno with her communicator, but before she could say more than his name, he had cut off her message. I know, he said, Dream told me. He didn’t say anything else. 

Niki and Sam set off to find his house. They were very worried. As they rode, they talked. 

Wilbur and Tommy had died. Tommy wasn’t coming back as a ghost. Tubbo and Phil had faded. Dream would not see anyone anymore. Every person that Techno used to trust had gone.

They wondered if "Technoblade never dies" felt more like a blessing or a curse sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> L
> 
> Lol leave comments and kudos if you want


End file.
